The Academy Majin
by Cyberman Unit C-2821
Summary: After Age 790 of the Dragon Ball series, Majin Buu created a race of Majins from bits and pieces of himself that he gave life. This story is about one of the first three Majins created by Buu. Note: Did this out of sheer boredom. Please Use Constructive Criticism.
1. Prelude to Mayhem: Doorbusters!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 1: [Who You Gonna Call? Doorbusters!****]**

"This looks like it's going to be another mediocre day," said a most peculiar creature, staring listlessly out the window of a bus.

This being had all the mannerisms of a human, yet it looked like it was from another world. This creature had a body that was a strange, grey color, unlike its relatives, who were all pink. At the top of its head was an appendage that resembled an antenna or tendril of some sort. This tendril curved backwards, and ran down toward the back of its owner's neck, where it ended in a round nub. Around the head tendril was a series of small pores that might give one the impression of the creature being hollow.

The creature lacked a nose as well as ears, which were replaced by two craters; one on either side of its head. At a glance, one might not be able to tell if the creature even had eyes, as its eyeballs were a jet black color, or perhaps merely hollow sockets and its irises were little red rings. The pupils, if they even existed, were the same color as the twin voids that housed them.

Underneath the school uniform it wore, which consisted of a green jacket, red tie, tan khakis, a white buttoned shirt, and a few other articles of clothing, the creature housed a relatively muscular frame. This grey individual did not wear the uniform belt; it instead wore a black belt and a gold buckle that featured a stylized letter M. The creature was half a head taller than the average human adult (not counting the head tendril), and its face conveyed a message of boredom, perhaps with a hint of anger.

This creature was a Djinn, a race that was relatively new to this world, and one of the only four that currently were alive. A Djinn was a remarkable creature, having countless unique biological traits, one of which was their incredibly elastic bodies, which could also completely regenerate (similar to a starfish) from little more than a few molecules (not so similar to a starfish).

This one was the spawn of Majin Buu, the first Djinn who had been created millennia ago by an ambitious sorcerer. The eldritch abomination that was this Djinn's father was an obese man-child, but nonetheless very high on the list of Top Ten Things That Can Destroy Planets.

The name Majin Kazam* was bestowed upon this Djinn at birth, but it also went by the nickname Jin (A shortened form of Ma_jin_). At the moment, Jin was staring out the window of a bus, with his mind focused on various sweets, such as cakes, in order to distract himself from his current situation: he was getting tired of waiting for the bus to arrive at its final destination, as one who could fly at several hundred, if not thousand, times the speed that such a vehicle probably would.

In his seemingly infinite tedium, he couldn't help but wonder what his relatives were doing at that time…

Meanwhile, in Satan City, a large, pink, and rotund Djinn was stuffing his face with candies, while ignoring a self-aggrandizing speech from a muscular man with an afro.

Jin's state of boredom was broken by the driver of the bus, who said in a raspy voice, "Are you...a new student enrolling at the Academy?"

"Ah, uhh...yeah." replied the Djinn, who was startled by the question from the formerly silent bus driver.

"In that case, you had better prepare yourself now…" said the bus driver, who now seemed to have cobwebs on his previously spotless bus drivers' uniform. In addition to this, his eyes now seemed to be two yellow spots that were hidden by a small shadow cast by the brim of his cap. This, coupled with a cigar he had been smoking the entire time, gave him an unsettling and suspicious image.

"Prepare? For what?" thought Jin as he heard the driver's suggestion.

"Hehehe," chuckled the creepy driver, "When we come out of this looooooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. As if the driver's previous comment was not unsettling enough, he followed up by saying, "This academy is a veeeeery horrifying school!"

"Can't be any worse than my digestive tract," thought Jin again as he remembered the horrendous pocket dimension Djinns contain in their bowels.

At that moment, the bus went into a tunnel. However, it was nothing like a tunnel Jin had seen before. It at first was some sort of dark abyss, and then it was filled with peculiar, multicolored lights that danced around as if they were the aurora, the Northern Lights. In this tunnel, Jin could feel a slight pressure, and he felt as if the air around him was now filled with a slight _ki_. After a few minutes, he could see sunlight at the end of the tunnel…

Eventually, the bus came to a halt just outside of the tunnel, in front of a scarecrow made from a bus stop sign, a tattered cloak, and a jack-o-lantern, whose face was carved as to make it look like it were winking at the travelling passersby. A short distance away from the oddly charismatic scarecrow was a dead tree that was being used as a perch by a multitude of ravens. The Djinn's first thoughts were whether or not to turn the crows into snacks, but this train of thought was interrupted by another by another wheeze from the bus driver.

"You'd better change into your human form, sonny boy. It's against school rules to walk around looking like that." He rattled.

"Ah, right…" spoke the Jin, who was curious as to how the driver may have known about his ability to reshape his body. The boy's body began to lose its details, turned into a sludge-like substance, then reformed, albeit with a color now like human skin. His body lost its pores and head appendage, and soon formed ears and hair, which was relatively short black fuzz. He even grew a nose, although he felt awkward with this unfamiliar facial protrusion. In addition to this change of facial features, the Djinn was now a height that was closer to that of the average teenager, but still nearly half a head taller.

After his transformation was complete, he waved a modest goodbye to the bus driver, and decided to find his bearings.

Looking into the distance, he could see a cliff that seemed to curl, reminding of his now concealed head tendril. The cliff was overlooking a lake that was an eerie shade of red, making it look like a sea of blood. To the West of the curly cliff was a complex of buildings, the largest of which looked as if it were a haunted mansion.

He decided to walk toward the building instead of flying, so that he may become more acquainted with this new environment. Surveying the land further, he spotted a path through a forest of dead trees, all lifeless and topped with crows. He ultimately decided to take the path through the macabre forest, as it seemed to be the only real path around; everything else was either dead plants or completely barren like a wasteland.

During his less than pleasant stroll, his stomach began growling at him, and he remembered how he forgot to eat breakfast earlier that day. He soon came to a stop and began to heavily contemplate turning the mob of crows that rested on the trees into sweets. Because of his hunger, his head was now filled with visions of cakes, candies, and other sugary delicacies, but his hallucination was prematurely ended by a rapidly approaching bicyclist, who showed no signs of slowing down.

The bicyclist yelled, "Coming through!" and the bike crashed into him, slamming directly into Jin's face, but he was not moved so much as an inch by the impact, in fact, he hardly seemed to have felt it at all!

However, the bicycle and its rider were not as fortunate. The collision with the ridiculously overpowered Djinn felt like hitting a brick wall head on, smashing the front of the bike and sending its rider soaring overhead, only to land headfirst in the dirt. Jin merely stared on, puzzled as to how this person was unable to maneuver around him.

Analyzing the no longer airborne bicyclist, he could now see that this person was female, and had pale skin and very long pink hair. In addition to this, she was wearing the female uniform for the same school the Djinn was headed for, and wore a somewhat unusual choker along with it. Attached to it by a chain was a sort of silver cross that had a red gemstone in the center. Jin's thoughts were now centered on the outrageously bright shade of pink that her hair was, and how it reminded him of his relatives.

His train of thought then deviated towards sweets yet again, before being cut off by a faint moan from the former human crash test dummy.

"Owowow…I'm sorry," cried out the girl as she attempted to get back on her feet. She said, "I just got dizzy from my anemia…"

Jin then exclaimed, in a tone that now carried a hint of concern and not the indifferent attitude from on the bus, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you need to practice your landings a little more."

As the disoriented girl got up, she noticed a very small cut that had been produced by the bike accident. Despite the small size of the incision, it was spewing out a pressurized stream of purplish blood, like a miniature geyser. Jin was somewhat annoyed by how nearly every biological trait of Djinns was exaggerated in some way or another upon seeing the tiny wound defiantly expel blood as if it were a midget volcano.

The pink-haired girl came towards Jin, with a tissue or napkin of some sort, intent on wiping the blood off the irritated Djiin's brow, but came to a halt upon coming near the miniaturized Old Faithful.**

"The scent of…blood…I…I…can't…" she said weakly. "I'm sorry; I lose control when I smell that scent. It's just 'cuz…"

At this point, she positioned her head close to the Jin's neck and opened up her mouth and bared her teeth, as if she were about to tear out his jugular vein with them. Sensing a slight killing intent, Jin snatched the tissue out of her hand and took a large step backwards in a single, rapid movement. The girl seemed to bite an empty space where the Djinn once stood, and now looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" she meekly cried out.

The pink-haired female now looked thoroughly embarrassed, blushing heavily. Jin, feeling slightly ashamed at making the girl feel like this, spoke up as he wiped the blood off his head,

"Hey, don't apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I mean, I guess it's my fault that your bike is wrecked; I should have moved out of the way instead of standing around."

This comment brought the girl's attention to her bike, the front of which looked like it lost a fight with a trash compactor.

"Oh no!" said the girl, still in an upset voice, "That was brand new!"

The Djiin, whose mind was now wracked with guilt, extended his arm toward the bike, and opened up his hand, fingers spread out. A bluish-green light soon engulfed his hand, then shout out toward the damaged bicycle. The bike seemed to levitate slightly and mend itself. Once the process of repair was complete, it rested on the ground, looking brand new.

"Wow!" exclaimed the girl, whose attitude suddenly performed an about-face. "How did you do that? Was that magic or something?"

The Djiin merely replied with, "Well, it's something, but I'm still not entirely sure myself."

Jin was still trying to figure out if this particular trick was sorcery, or the usual manipulation of _ki_, the energy of living beings. He knew that this wasn't exactly a Kamehameha Wave, but he still was not sure if it was "magic."

The girl then spoke up, "Thanks so much for that." She then assumed a worried look, and asked Jin, "So…er…um…what do you think of vampires?"

Jin was a bit perplexed by this question, as bringing up bloodthirsty corpses out of nowhere isn't the most normal of actions. He then thought back to stories he had been told during his childhood, which were about aliens, androids, demons, dragons, and machine mutants. By comparison to parasitic babies and omnicidal man-children, a dead body feeding off of the living did not seem to be much of a problem.

"They're not that bad," Jin said, while chuckling inwardly at the thought of Count Dracula being crushed underfoot by a rampaging Great Ape.

"That's great! Then, if you're okay with me, please be my friend!" exclaimed the girl, who was once again suddenly joyous.

Jin was a bit shocked by the sudden request to become her associate, as he was never really one for making bonds of any sort. He was more of an introvert at times, and found that making friendships was too difficult for him.

"Alright, fine." said the Djinn, who took up this opportunity to bond with someone else from this school.

"R-really?! Thank you so much!" said the girl. She was delighted that someone was willing to be friends with her.

"By the way, my name is Kazam. Majin Kazam."

"Ka….zam?" said the girl, obviously confused by this peculiar name.

"Weird name, I know. It's a long story. Just call me Jin. It'll be a lot easier that way."

"My name is Moka Akashiya," Jin's new acquaintance said. "And I'm very pleased to meet you. When the school entrance ceremony is over, please come talk to me some more, ok?

"Alrighty." said Jin, now carrying a slightly pleasant tone in his voice. "Speaking of the school, there it is," he pointed out. A short distance away was the school building they had been walking towards, which carried some distinct components of Gothic architecture.

Jin could detect numerous energies emanating from the school, ranging from about 10 to 50, on average. Clearly they were not human, as humans have a power level of 1 to 4, with the exception of people like Krillin and the Turtle Hermit Roshi, who had power levels that might even be over 9000, and were among the most powerful humans on Earth.

After the school entrance ceremony, Jin spent his time familiarizing himself with the campus. He found several odd things on the school grounds, including a massive, gnarled tree that had a malevolent aura, and a small tunnel network that run under the school. He would have to figure out everywhere it went and what its purpose was later, as the school bell rang, which meant Jin was late to class.

Jin exclaimed, "Oh, crap! Not good, not good, not good!" as he rushed down the hallways of the school toward his homeroom class, 1-3. He was in a panic, as being late on the first day wouldn't leave a good first impression on his fellow classmates.

As he reached the door to the classroom, he failed to realize that he was still in panic mode, and his hand shot out and slightly crushed the doorknob in an attempt to open the door. Upon opening it, he completely tore off the now-deformed doorknob, and even tore the door off one of its hinges. Upon entering the classroom, everyone was silent for a moment, staring directly at Jin.

"Oh, s-," he thought, "Doing stuff like this so early in the school year…..this is gonna suck for me."

After their moment of absolute silence, the class burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter. This raucous wave of laughs woke up the teacher, who had been napping, her head planted firmly on her desk at the front of the classroom. An odd thing about this teacher was she had two tufts of hair on either side of her head that stood up a bit, vaguely resembling a cat's ears.

"M-meow?!" she said, reminding Jin of a cat. "Oh, you must be….Ah! Jin Buu!" she said while looking at a roster sheet for the class on her desk.

Upon mention of his full name, the class exploded with laughter a second time, and Jin quickly became infuriated. The name he inherited from his father was a most peculiar one, indeed. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I'll be messed with all year long because of my freakin' name. Great." thought the young Djinn as he took a seat toward the back of the room.

"Sorry about the door. I can pay for that." said Jin to the teacher sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear! Besides, that door was getting old anyway!" the teacher said with a seemingly impossible amount of enthusiasm.

At this point, the laughter had died down to quiet chatter, but Jin could hear one of the students call him a "door buster."

As Jin was getting accustomed to his new desk, a familiar pink-haired individual stepped into the room, nervously eyeing the totaled door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Moka said, while courteously bowing to the teacher.

Immediately, all the other male students in the room began discussing the girl, who was now the absolute center of their attention. While they were blurting out some unnecessary comments, Jin thought about how he was never one for bowing, or any courteous actions such as that.

Moka surveyed the room, becoming increasingly uncomfortable due to the behavior of the male students. Upon seeing Jin near the back of the classroom, her disposition suddenly brightened, and she rushed toward him, greeting him with a powerful hug.

Jin's response was to say, "Moka….what are you doing?"

"Don't be so silly!" she said, "Isn't this how friends act?"

"Riiiiiight…" he said, now noticing the sinister auras the entire class was emitting. "Great. The whole class officially hates me. Perfect way to start the year." he thought sarcastically.

After that little incident, the teacher discussed the nature of the school and the rules for student conduct. Jin paid only a little attention to the lecture, and learned that he was in a school for non-human species. He wasn't permitted to fight or change into his true form on campus, nor was he allowed to reveal what he was. The teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Nekonome, began a speech about monsters harmonically coexisting with humankind, but was interrupted by an untidy student with a lip piercing.

"Hey, teach!" said the student, who seemed to be a delinquent, "Wouldn't it just be easier to eat those puny humans, and have our way with the pretty ones?"

"Oh? Well, Mister Komiya," said the energetic teacher as she looked at the roster again, "This academy is sealed in a powerful barrier. It wouldn't allow humans to get in. Even if it did, we would punish them with death…..or something."

"Whoa. Brutal," Jin mumbled. "Why does weird crap always happen to my family and friends? Dragon balls, aliens, and now this? Where did I go so wrong?"

On that note, he began to recall how he enrolled in the school…

*****Bibidi, his son, Babidi, and his creation, Majin Buu, all had their names based off the magic words: Bibidi-Babidi-Boo. Similar to this, Jin's name is based off the magic words: Abra-kadabra, Ala_kazam_.

**Old Faithful is a geyser from the Yellowstone National Park in the United States. It can release nearly thirty-thousand liters of boiling water per eruption.


	2. Vampires, Monsters, And Majins! Oh My!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 2: [Vampires, Monsters, and Majins! Oh, My!]**

**-Begin Flashback-**

Jin was strolling down the streets of North City, in his usual human disguise. He was currently enjoying the air of the city nestled in the mountains, as it was unusually clean for the air one would find in a bustling megalopolis. This freshness was caused by a program launched by the Capsule Corporation to minimize pollution and ozone depletion, and it was going swimmingly. The young Djinn couldn't help but wonder if Capsule Corp. would undertake similar projects in West City and other urban locales.

Of course, his mind shifted, and was once again centered on gorging himself with candy. He was thinking of cream pies, and his ever-so-vivid imagination allowed him to perfectly remember to smells and tastes of many sugary treats like the pies, and soon he was experiencing a hallucinated sugar high. His state of euphoria was broken by a most peculiar sight; a man was walking by, dressed in the tattered brown robes of a priest or some kind of friar and reading a book, all while mumbling incoherently and teetering as if he were intoxicated.

"Shameless drunk," Jin said under his breath, "You should just crawl back to whichever abbey you came from."

Jin extended his arm, pointing his right index finger towards the drunken priest, and small sparks of electricity began to crackle in the air around it.

"This ought to knock some sense into you." He said with a devilish grin beginning to form on his face. "Sis would throw a fit if she saw me do this, but it'll teach you an important lesson."

Before the Djinn could unleash the electrical charge on the priest, a brochure of some sort fell from inside his torn robe.

"Hmm?" Jin said, now curious as to what the priest had in his possession.

The mischievous Djinn relaxed his crackling energy, and walked over toward the paper the priest had dropped. He picked up the dropped pamphlet, and upon inspecting it, saw that it was an advertisement for some kind of school.

"Yokai Academy, huh?" he said while reading the pamphlet, "Scenic countryside location, peaceful school environment, respectful student body…..sounds pretty cushy."

Jin then saw an interesting piece of information in the corner of the brochure. It read: "Nearly ninety percent of our students successfully enroll in quality universities upon graduation." It then went on to a list of colleges, both local and abroad, that many graduates studied in after this school. A good number were the kind you'd only see wealthy types in, unless you had miraculously qualified for a scholarship. He done some research on them before, and knew they made you work for a scholarship; they didn't just hand them out.

He looked around and saw that the wayward priest had stumbled off to parts unknown.

"Ah, I'll get 'em next time," he said, planning on bringing the drunken friar misfortune in the future.

Jin promptly folded up the paper and put it in his pants pocket. Little did he know, a brown-haired man in a business suit was approaching him, about to ask for that same brochure. Before he could get the Majin's attention, Jin rapidly ascended into the air, and once he was above the roofs of the many buildings of the city, took off toward Satan City at a phenomenal speed, saying, "Alai is gonna want to hear this one." as he flew. The Majin had no idea as to what scheme he had ruined with this action, nor did he know about the chain of events that would unfold because of his mistake…

**-End Flashback-**

After the school bell rang, Jin left the room at a leisurely pace, as he was in no rush to interact with the other students after his little accident. He met up with Moka again in the hallways, and she greeted him by hugging his arm. She insisted on touring the school with her, and seeing how he had nothing else to do, he agreed indifferently. She took him through the hallways, almost dragging him, and fascinatedly pointed out the architecture and details of the school's halls with an amount of excitement that reminded him of Miss Nekonome. All throughout their little tour, various male students took notice of Moka, spewing out comments like the ones made in the classroom.

"Hey, did you see that girl?" one said.

"Whoa! So beautiful!" cried out another.

"I wanna date her!" exclaimed a third.

The students that had been admiring the pink-haired girl now took notice of the fellow she was holding on to. Immediately, Jin sensed a rise of energies, which were both envious and bloodthirsty.

"Hey, who's that jerk next to her?" a particularly tall student asked.

"He'll probably leave on his own, but if not, we'll kill him!" said another student.

"We should just kill him now!" blurted out a student with glasses.

"Wait until he is alone, and then gouge his eyes out!" said the tall one.

The students were getting increasingly restless, and were gathering together in the halls around the sightseeing pair. The students were even more rowdy, now shouting and uttering death threats. Just as the mob seemed to nearly reach critical mass, one student stepped in front of the duo, obstructing their path. It was none other than Saizou Komiya, the student who had suggested eating humans, a notion which had thoroughly disgusted Jin.

"Hmm, such a pretty one…" he murmured.

"E-excuse me?" Moka said, no doubt surprised by his comment.

"You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not?!" he said, this time with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Moka then spoke up, "Uh, y-yes."

"I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

The seeming delinquent with the lip piercing took a large step forward, grabbed Jin by the collar of his green jacket, and hoisted him up in the air with one arm, holding him up triumphantly.

"By the way," he said confidently, "why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a wad of slime like this? Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to this sort of scummy guy?" he asked.

Saizou's words were quickly getting on Jin's nerves. Jin was struggling not to lose his temper, but before he knew it, he was already contemplating blasting Saizou to smithereens. His train of thought was interrupted, but for once, not by his stomach. The source of the distraction was the constant chatter of the students that had formerly been flocking around Jin and Moka, and what they were saying was not good.

"It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya!"

"I hear he's one of those ill-mannered monstrels that cause so much havoc!"

"He sounds like quite a womanizer, doesn't he?"

"I hear he molested thirty human women! Could it be true?"

"Probably. Folks say he caused much trouble in the human world, and was forced to come here!"

"Hmph. Sounds just like your typical rogue ayashi to me."

Jin was unsettled by these comments, as he had heard of this kind of behavior from stories about the old Saiyans and their tyrannical ruler, Freeza. However, he regained his nerve after hearing another one of Saizou's suggestions to Moka.

"**Why don't just the two of us go off somewhere and have some real fun? Well, why don't we go out for a bit**?" he said, now with a cold voice and vaguely reptilian eyes that suggested something lewd and insidious.

Of course, Saizou had forgotten that he had been holding a ticking time bomb this entire time. Jin's anger finally boiled over after this last comment, and now Saizou would learn that HFIL has no fury like a Majin scorned. Jin suddenly started growling like a rabid animal, and two red rays of light shot out from his eyes. The crimson beans slammed into Saizou's face like a full-force punch, freeing Jin from his grip and causing the alleged molester to stager backwards, creating a fair distance between him and the couple.

"Graaah!" My eyes!" Saizou screamed, as he was apparently blinded by the two ruby rays, and was now stumbling about every which way while attempting to regain his vision.

Taking advantage of the current situation, Moka grabbed hold of the still snarling Jin's arm and dragged him around a hallway corner and out of sight. Saizou soon regained use of his eyes, and then bellowed, "Hmph! Just watch me! I'll never allow a woman like you to escape!"

Some time later, Moka had finally come to a stop, due to the strenuous activity of dragging a resistant Majin for a long enough distance to be safe from Saizou. She was panting and sweating a bit, but she regained her composure after a few moments.

"That was surprising, wasn't it? I was a little scared for a while." Moka said, with the signs of exhaustion fading away quickly. "Well, why don't we have some more fun checking out the academy?" she suggested enthusiastically while taking off. Jin couldn't help but wonder how someone could possibly be so positive.

On their renewed tour of the school, they saw a few peculiar sights, one of which was a stone gargoyle that was reminiscent of The Thinker. This bit of sightseeing also brought Jin back to the massive, gnarled tree, which Moka explained was the Monster Tree, a historic landmark of the area. During their trip, they stopped to buy drinks at a vending machine that seemed to be alive. Moka bought a can of tomato juice, and promptly punctured it with her teeth, sucking out its contents through her syringe-like fangs. Jin purchased an odd, cake-flavored beverage, but upon discovering that it was revoltingly flavored like some sort of cake that only monsters made, tossed it away. Their trip ended at a building that looked like an abandoned apartment complex. Jin had a bad feeling that this building might be haunted, or have slime-covered walls, or even worse, where he would have to live, and his fears were confirmed by an overjoyed outburst from Moka.

"Look, Jin! This is the school dorm we'll be living in! It's just such a cool building, full of dignity and character…"

"Sorry, but are we looking at the same thing? This looks like some crummy apartment building."

"Oh? You don't like it? I thought you would, seeing as how you're a monster…Ah, speaking of which, just what kind of monster are you? I don't think I've seen any monsters that can fire beams from their eyes like you did earlier."

Jin paused for a moment, thinking deeply in silence. Being addressed as a monster made him think back to his father's original form, and how he supposedly killed thousands, if not millions, many years ago. He wondered what he would have been like had it not been for the Dragon Balls and his sibling, who always tried to steer him in the right direction and keep him out of trouble.

"Oh, letting your true form out is against school rules, isn't it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question…" Moka apologized.

"Hey, Moka." Jin said.

"Hmm?"

"Since we're talking about forms and all that, are you really a vampire or whatever? No offense, but you don't exactly look like Count Dracula."

"Yep, of course." She replied with a smile. "Right now I look pretty human, but…" She then pointed to the odd silver cross hanging from her neck. "You see, if I take this rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, a scaaaaary vampire! Let me explain. Rosaries have a slight purifying effect that seals off my race's power. In my original form, I was hated and caused conflict, so this rosary was put on me to keep my powers sealed.

"Is she serious?" Jin thought. "She keeps her power sealed to prevent conflict, kind of like me. I wonder just how powerful she really is…" This talk of seals reminded Jin of the Dragon Balls again, and the wishes that were made with the power of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to keep Jin's infant form from wreaking havoc like his father once did.

Moka suddenly got very close to Jin, similar to how she did when they first met. Jin was already getting a bad hunch as to what she was about to do.

"Huh, Moka? Whoa, uh…you're a little too clo-"

Before the Majin could finish that statement, Moka closed in and bit down on his neck. He suddenly felt like a small amount of his ki was being drained, and heard a slurping sound from Moka, confirming his fear. Before the pink-haired girl could finish her meal, her quickly jumped back and cupped both his hands over his neck.

"Gah! Seriously, Moka?! You couldn't do that to someone else?!" Jin shouted.

"I'm sorry, Jin. It's just that blood is my weakness, and yours tastes so…sweet." Moka suddenly spiraled into a state of sugary euphoria, no doubt caused by the purple fluid she had just drained from the Majin.

**-Later That Evening-**

Jin was still getting used to the dormitory he would live in for the rest of his time at this school. It was relatively small compared to the massive rooms in Hercule Satan's mansion, but it was nonetheless spacious enough for the Majin. Unlike the crummy appearance the building had on the outside, the actual dorm rooms themselves were very clean and actually looked normal. He brought few things with him, just some spare clothes and personal effects.

On a small nightstand by his bed was a framed photo of himself and three other Majins. One of them was none other than Majin Buu himself, the childish monster that was easily one of the greatest threats the Earth ever faced, but now a friend of Hercule Satan and humanity in general. In the photo there were two other Majins; both were feminine, with hair made up of multiple tendrils like the one resting on Buu's head. One of the female Majins was a little bit taller than Buu and had a slender body that vaguely resembled his original form, and the other was a perfect copy of the first, albeit shorter. The fourth and final Majin in the photograph was Jin himself, taller than his sibling and grey, unlike his pinkish family. He didn't mind being the odd one out, and neither did they. They were all one happy, albeit somewhat dysfunctional, family.

Atop a dresser on the side of the dorm room opposite the nightstand was a small, orange ball seated on an ornate blue cushion. On the ball were two reddish stars, and the ball itself occasionally emitted a slight humming sound. After jumping into his bed, he began to wonder what life at this school would be like from now on. Eventually, he was lulled to sleep by the gentle hum of the little orange sphere…

**-The Next Morning-**

Jin was taking a leisurely stroll to school from the dormitories. The path was full of barren dirt, dead trees, and ravens uttering their scratchy and unappealing calls. The young Majin was curious as to how this would look from a monster's point of view. If the seemingly ancient and run-down dormitories were dignified and full of character through Moka's eyes, a monster would probably think this was a pleasant walk through the park, complete with vibrant sunshine and birds chirping. He chuckled at the thought of this, but his laughter was abruptly ended by a student leaning on a nearby tree.

"Hey….wait up, lover boy." The student said, in a cold, familiar voice. The student rushed toward Jin and slammed him into a stone wall that surrounded the perimeter of the main school building. Upon further inspection, Jin recognized his assailant as none other than Saizou Komiya.

"Ugh, this jerk again…" thought Jin.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday, you scum…" He said as he pressed him against the wall harder. "…so you're gonna pay for it today!" He then released Jin, only to slam him against the wall a second time, albeit with much more force. "Your true form, what is your true form, scum?"

"My true form…" Jin said, with a plan to escape the delinquent's grip already in his mind.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Saizou said impatiently.

"Gack."

"Gack? What the heck is-"

"**GACK!**" Jin shouted, while firing a purple wave of energy from his mouth. The violet beam launched Saizou about six or seven feet away, causing him to curse aloud as he collided with the tree he had been leaning against. Before Saizou could get back on his feet, Jin promptly zipped out of sight, no doubt by using the Instant Transmission technique.

"Graaaaaaaaah!" Saizou bellowed as he struggled to reorient himself. "You little sh-, you're going to pay for that! Wait, where are are you?! Get back here you coward!" Saizou was now romping around in every direction in a futile attempt to find the Majin. "Keh, doesn't matter," he said once he calmed down, "I've got a much better way to rid my sight of you, scum…"

Later that day, Jin couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. Miss Nekonome was as peppy as usual when teaching, but there was a grim and tense atmosphere in the classroom nonetheless. Jin could tell something was wrong, as Moka did not show up for class this day. Although it was normal for the occasional two or three students to skip class, Moka was not the type of person to ditch school. Another factor that was even more unsettling was that Saizou was also not attending class today.

"Definitely not a coincidence." This has gotta be some kinda Illuminati conspiracy." Jin thought to himself.

After class, Jin was headed straight to his dorm room to check on the Dragon Ball. It was a bit paranoid of him to do so, as Saizou most likely did not know of it or what powers it possessed. Once he made sure the relic was safe, he would check on Moka in her dorm room, as well. Once he entered the room, he saw the little orange sphere, still atop its pristine cushion. Under the door was a note, one that was undoubtedly slid under it by the delinquent. The note read, "If you want to see the girl alive again, come to the graveyard outside school grounds." Jin crumpled the piece of paper up in his hand, and obliterated it with a small electrical ki charge. One could tell from the look in his eye that Jin was now panicked, perhaps more so than before.

Jin spent the next few minutes rushing all over campus, trying to find some sort of map, as he did not know of any graveyard near the school, nor did he know of its exact location. Eventually, he used common sense and asked a fellow student with black hair and a red headband.

"Hey, do are there any graveyards around here? I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Huh? Well, there is one, but it's near the bus stop, off school grounds." said the fellow with the headband.

"Thanks, gotta go!" Jin said. He then quickly zipped away using Instant Transmission, leaving the student somewhat startled.

"Wha? Where'd he go? Geez, that guy is weird…"

After arriving at the bus stop, Jin took to the skies, hoping to find the aforementioned graveyard, and fast. Jin searched above the woods nearby, but was interrupted by a shrill scream. It was from a voice that was very familiar to Jin at this point. He flew rapidly in the direction of the scream, landed on the ground, and rushed into a clearing in the dead forest, where the fearful sound originated from. Inside the clearing was a small, ruined graveyard, filled with many weathered tombstones and grave markers. A short distance away was a single withered tree with a familiar pink-haired girl tied to it by some sort of thorny vines. Jin ripped away the vines effortlessly, freeing Moka from her captivity. She greeted Jin with a hug while saying,

"Jin…I'm sorry, he-"

Their very brief reunion was cut off by the arrival of another familiar face, although nobody was happy to see this one.

"Ha! You decided to come, after all! I was beginning to think you would just run away and let me have my way with the girl! Saizou said, in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Hey, why are you being a freakin' jerk? Seriously, kidnapping people? That's just messed up, and frankly, not very original."

"Shut up, you scum! I'm doing this to teach you a lesson! Nobody messes with me and gets away with it! First, I'll kill you, and then I'll make this girl all mine!"

"Uh huh…..riiiight…" Jin said, doubting that Saizou would be successful in this endeavor. "Well, we'll just be going and-"

"You're not going anywhere, scum! I'll enjoy this little violation of school rules. Now, my girl, watch as your idiot friend dies!"

At this moment, Saizou became much more muscular than he had previously been, and then seemed to triple in size, tearing his uniform shirt to shreds in the process. He began to develop rigid, bony plates all over his body, and his eyes became very reptilian in appearance. His teeth sharpened themselves to a point, and his tongue was elongated to nearly a foot in length. This transformation rendered Saizou a hulking, grotesque beast of bone and muscle, with a powerful urge to kill.

"What the HFIL? Is that thing Saizou?" Jin said, obviously shocked by the bully's radical change.

"Run, Jin! That thing is Saizou's true form! He'll kill you!" Moka cried out.

Saizou suddenly lurched forward, and with a loud grunt, reached out and slapped Jin with a hand that seemed to grow to a massive size at will. The strike knocked the unprepared Majin off his feet and propelled him eight feet away, causing him to crash into a tombstone, shattering it and leaving a small crater in the ground.

"What's wrong, you pathetic excuse for a monster? Are you gonna fight back, or did you not think a rogue monster like me would challenge one of you pureblood dibsh—s? You're too damn weak, scum! Ha!" Saizou said, in an attempt to add insult to injury. "Can't you face me in your true form, slimeball? Or are you too damn scared to fight?"

Jin pulled himself off the ground after being sent flying by Saizou's attack. He wasn't particularly harmed by something as weak as that, but his uniform was now torn and dirty. "Scum this, scum that." He said, his voice now flaring up angrily, "You're the real scum here, you know that?! You wanted to see my true form, well, here you go!" Suddenly, a whitish aura began to encompass Jin's body. The aura seemed to be rushing out in every direction, stirring up powerful gusts of wind as it did. Jin slowly began to revert to his original form, first with his eyes becoming dark with red pupils again, and then his skin began to turn grey. Before he could undergo the rest of his transformation, Saizou suddenly spoke up, his voice now somewhat fearful.

"Gah! Just like the legends! Pale skin, red eyes, and intense supernatural energy! Clearly this is…"

Jin triumphantly smiled, now that Saizou was aware of what he was up against.

"…an S-Class super monster, a vampire!"

Jin immediately halted his transformation, and nearly fell over after hearing Saizou's statement.

"What? No, no, no. I'm not a vampire, I'm a Majin. Completely different, just watch."

Jin then resumed his transformation, regaining his antenna and pores, as well as his above-average height. His body seemed to engulf and consume his uniform clothes, revealing his rather muscular body, as well as two golden wrist bracers that had previously been hidden by the long sleeves of his green jacket. His tan khakis were now replaced with baggy white pants that made him vaguely resemble a genie.

"See? Completely different, right?" Jin said with a goofy grin on his face.

"It doesn't matter what you are, freak!" Saizou bellowed, "I'll still kill your sorry ass!" The hulking creature then charged at Jin with full speed, but upon nearly reaching the Majin, saw that his prey had zipped out of sight without warning.

"What on Earth? What did you just do?"

Saizou turned around, only to see that Jin was now directly behind him, with his arms crossed and his back turned to the raging behemoth.

"You really ought to watch your mouth. Seriously, we want to keep this a T-Rating so the readers don't have to change their fiction rating preference just to read the story. Convenience is key, buddy."

"What the f- are you babbling about? Just die already!" Saizou yelled as he swiped at the Majin with an enlarged hand again, only to hit an empty space where he had previously been.

"Over here." Jin said in a singsong voice.

The Majin was now lying on the ground at the monster's side, drinking a milkshake through a straw and reading a copy of Fight Style Magazine.

Saizou attempted to stomp on the ground, only for the Majin to zip away again. He kept repeating this process, constantly trying to attack Jin to no avail, resulting in what looked like a horrendous game of Whack-A-Mole. The bone-plated abomination could not land a single blow on the Majin, who was dodging his attacks at extremely high speeds, causing him to look like he was teleporting. After a few minutes, Jin became tired of playing this game and decided to wrap up the fight quickly. While dodging an attempted swipe from the oversized beast, he jumped into the air, and was now at eye level with the rampaging delinquent. Using two fingers, he gently tapped Saizou's forehead. Despite the small amount of effort Jin put into this attack, it sent Saizou flying through several trees and gravestones, until he came to a stop a good fifty feet away, rendered unconscious and buried under a pile of rubble.

"Huh. I thought he would have gone farther with that one. Guess all that bulk weighed him down a bit." Jin said, with a slightly surprised tone of voice.

"Jin, how did you do all that?! I've never seen anyone move so quickly before! Just what kind of monster are you?!" Moka said with her voice full of shock at the results of the skirmish.

"Well, you see, I-" Jin tried to say, before getting cut off by an unearthly howling sound that came from where Saizou had landed.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG H!**" screamed Saizou, his voice now unlike anything Moka or Jin had heard before.

The duo's tormentor pulled himself out of the mass of rocks and shattered gravestones that formerly covered him, and was now more grotesque than ever. He was now at least five or six times his original mass, and his every muscle was swollen to an inhuman size, bulging and rippling violently with every movement. Saizou's head was now twice as large, and now had multiple bony spikes protruding from his chin and the sides of his face, as well as several larger, curved spikes coming from his knees, elbows, knuckles, and shoulders. His teeth were the size of daggers, and his tongue was now two and a half feet long, writhing about in the air and flinging spittle everywhere. Nearly every vein of Saizou's body was clearly visible and bulging violently like his muscles. In addition to this, he was drooling heavily, and his eyes were a blank white (kinda like Broly), complete with a face that seemed to be painfully twisted into a permanent snarl. On his forehead was a familiar stylized M, exactly like the one on Jin's belt buckle.

"**Kill…**" the hulking monstrosity that was once Saizou Komiya hissed.

"Whoa, it's the Legendary Super Saiyan! I'm so scared!" Jin said jokingly.

"Super what?" Moka asked.

"Super-"

Before Jin could finish repeating himself, the spiked abomination rushed towards Jin at a speed that seemed to rival his own, and slammed his spiked elbow into the Majin's chest, leaving him with a gaping hole in his torso and sending him airborne.

"…Saiyan." Jin painfully moaned as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh my God! Jin, are you okay?! Say something!" Moka screamed fearfully.

"…Something." Jin said as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.

Staring at the massive hole in Jin's chest, Moka asked, "H-how are you still alive?! Is that even possible?!"

"Oh, right." Jin said nonchalantly, "Thanks for reminding me about that." His grey flesh then quickly knitted itself together, completely closing up the hole in his chest.

Moka looked on, mortified, and stuttered, "W-what? How?"

"Long story. I'll tell you if we survive the Incredible Hulk over there." Jin said, bringing the pair's attention back to the hulking behemoth, who was now aimlessly destroying the graveyard.

"**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kill! Kill! Kill!**" the bony horror screamed into the air.

"What happened to him?" Moka asked. "He seems completely different now. It's like he's an animal, not a person anymore."

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing: I'm kicking his ass. It's a pain to regenerate eighty percent of my torso in one try, you know.

Jin then began sprinting towards the beast, charging up a small ball of ki in his right hand as he yelled, "Hey, Saizou! I've got a present for you!"

"**Graah?!**" the creature snarled as it turned towards the source of the shout.

Jin jumped up to Saizou's face again, thrust his right hand out, and unleashed a massive blast of yellowish ki that seemed to engulf Saizou's entire body. Unfortunately, the enormous blast did not seem to faze the monster at all.

Saizou simply screamed, "**DIE!**" while quickly throwing a punch that propelled Jin all the way back to Moka's side.

"Jin!" Moka said in a panicked voice.

"Guh. I c-can do it c-coach, just p-put me in for another r-round…" Jin said, obviously dazed and confused by the sheer force of that last punch.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jin!" Moka shouted, while slapping Jin to return him to his senses.

"Wha? Oh. Hello, Moka! When did you get here?" Jin said as he seemed to regain control of himself. "Alright, I won't lie; I don't think I can beat him. We're gonna die."

"Jin, listen to me! You need to take my rosary off; it's the only way we can stop him!"

"Oh, right…" Jin said while slapping himself in the face for completely forgetting that Moka was also a monster. "If he's so freaking strong, you ought to be pretty powerful too. Alright, so I just yank this thing off?" he said, now clutching the rosary on Moka's chest.

"R-right."

"Well, here goes nothing!" Jin hollered as he ripped the little silver cross off its chain.

As the rosary came off, the entire world seemed to turn dark, and the sky turned blood red. A massive swarm of bats descended from the heavens above, and began to frantically fly around Moka, blocking Jin's view of her. The swarm of bats soon dissipated and returned to the skies, and Jin could now see that Moka had changed. Her hair was now silver instead of pink, and her eyes were a deep shade of crimson. She was now emitting a red aura that seemed to exude pure violence, and she was now drastically stronger. Despite the increase in power, Jin could tell that she was still no stronger than the Majin or the hulking monstrosity.

"It is about time you released me." Moka said, now in a deeper, more authoritative voice. "Wait here, fool. I shall dispatch this disgusting rogue one quickly."

Before Moka could begin to approach the massive foe, she was stopped by Jin, who firmly grabbed her arm.

"Wait up a minute."

The silver haired woman slapped Jin's hand away and said, "Get your hand off me, idiot. Can't you see I'm going to save your measly hide?"

"Listen, I know you're powerful now and all that, but he's still way too freakin' strong for either of us alone. We need to make a plan while he's still distracted." He said as he pointed at the monster, who was now aimlessly rampaging again.

"Hmph." Moka said defiantly. "Why should I listen to you, fool?""

"Because he'll gouge a hole in you the size of his head the moment you think his guard is down. He's a lot faster and more perceptive now, and he even could move even faster than me. I don't doubt your strength, but he will either kill you or probably rape you as soon as you come within twenty feet of him.

"Hmm, perhaps you are not as much of a moron as I thought. So, just what is this plan of yours?"

"Well, he may be fast, but with all that bulk, he might still be slowed down a bit. If I'm right, he'll only be able to use that speed in short bursts." Jin said, while remembering the Ascended Super Saiyan form of his previous mentor, Trunks, who had a similar condition in that form." I'll get his attention until he is slow again, since I know I can survive being impaled. Once he has lost his speed, I need you keep him occupied and see if you can get him to lose his balance, maybe knock him down a couple of times while I prepare a game-changer."

"Which would be…?"

"The Universal Problem Solver."

"…and that is?" Moka said, getting impatient with Jin's vague answers.

"Tell me, have you by any chance heard of the Turtle Hermit, Roshi?" Jin said with a devious grin.


	3. Universal Problem Solver: Kamehameha!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 3: [Universal Problem Solver: Kamehameha!]**

"….and that's when I hit him with the Chocolate Beam." Jin said while he traced out the last parts of his attacks strategy in the dirt.

"Wait a minute, just why don't you do that to begin with?" the transformed Moka asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Well, it only works if the target is generally weaker than you, or just doesn't resist it."

"Ah."

"That's all. You got this memorized?"

"Please. I can easily remember a plot as simple as this. Let's just use this moronic plan of yours already."

"_Someone is in a pissy mood._" Jin thought to himself. "Alrighty," he said aloud, "I'll start the attack now."

Jin ran over towards the rampaging behemoth and assumed a very confident face. "Hey, Saizou!" he yelled.

"**Gruh?**" the beast bellowed, once again surprised by the noise.

"Gack."

"**Gaaaaaaaaack?**" Saizou hissed, confused and trying to remember what this word meant.

"**GACK!**" Jin shouted, as he fired a familiar purple wave of energy from his mouth.

Of course, it didn't so much as scratch Saizou, but it jogged his memory a bit. Now recollecting the humiliating blast to the face he took earlier, he screamed, "**No…..like…..GAAAAAAAAAACK!**" and charged toward the Majin with great speed.

"Oh sh-, here he comes!" Jin thought.

The young Majin immediately began to flee from the charging beast as fast as he could, but before he knew it, the abomination was right behind him, charging almost as quickly as Jin could run. The bone-plated horror halted Jin's escape with a massive downward punch, creating another crater in the ground, but this one was much larger than the last. Saizou then repeatedly struck Jin with the curved spikes of his knuckles, leaving several fist-sized holes in his body that made him look like greyish swiss cheese. Jin could now see that Saizou had worn himself out with this attack, as he was panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Moka! Now!" he signaled to his partner.

As if from nowhere, the silver-haired vampire appeared, and struck Saizou with a heavy kick to his knees. This produced a highly audible snapping sound, and the great monstrosity fell to the ground in pain.

"**Gwaaaaaargh!**" the terrible thing bellowed in pain.

Taking advantage of this opening, Jin fired a powerful ki blast directly inside the mouth of the screaming beast, knocking it onto the ground, laying on its backside. Jin then retreated to about twenty feet away, and began to charge up his ki. Meanwhile, Moka was assaulting the beast with a series of brutal kicks, making sure to knock the beast down as soon as it tried to get back on its feet again.

"Good, just keep him occupied a little bit longer." Jin said. "Now then, time for the Universal Problem Solver." Jin said.

"**Kaioken…times three!**" he shouted, as his entire body was engulfed in a bright red aura, and his energy output seemed to triple.

At that moment, the beast had enough of Moka's merciless flurry of kicks. He began growling savagely, and all of the many spikes on his body expanded and grew outwards, and even more spikes seemed to form all over his body, now giving Moka no spot on his hideous form where she could attack. The behemoth dispatched of Moka with a single swipe, sending her flying into the tree, the impact causing her to cough up blood. The now seemingly invincible terror began to slowly lumber towards Jin, then took off with a charge that was slower than before due to his exhaustion.

Jin then drew his hands to his sides and cupped them, barely touching each other. As he did this a bluish-white orb of light seemed to form in his hands, albeit with a slight reddish tint. Seeing the approaching foe, he began to chant,

"**Ka!**"

"**Me!**"

"**Ha!**"

"**Me!**"

The beast was now almost upon him, and uttered an inhuman shriek.

"**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!**"

Jin, however, was unfettered by this inhuman cry, and replied with a scream of his own.

"**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" the Jin yelled as he thrust his hands forward, releasing a massive blast a bluish-white energy that slammed into Saizou, and then took a drastic upward curve, sending him into the skies above. Jin's attack did not end there, however. The wave of energy eventually dissipated, and now that it was no longer propelling Saizou, the beast hurtled toward the Earth like a meteor, no doubt sped up by the weight of his gigantic body.

At this moment, Moka had regained her composure, and pulled herself off the ground. She was stunned by the peculiar sight of the flying hulk, and could only say,

"What on Earth?!"

Jin merely replied by screaming, in a voice that was louder than ever before and filled with pain,

"**Kaioken…TIMES FOUR!**"

His energy was now increasingly exponentially, and he took to the skies at a seemingly impossible speed. He now looked like a red comet, one that was headed straight for the fleshy meteor that was rapidly falling towards the ground. Jin made contact with a single punch that completely shattered the mass of spikes that once protected the monster, and sent him skyward again. Jin immediately descended and lost his red aura, but retained a merciless look on his face. As the beast was about to finally hit the ground, Jin ended his freefall a moment earlier by throwing his arm up into the air, hand spread out, colliding with the formerly skyward beast with a sickening crunch. He effortlessly tossed the now limp mass of flesh and bone onto the ground, and then began the final part of his assault. The antenna atop Jin's head curled forward, and its tip was immersed in a pink light. The pink ephemera quickly shot out toward Saizou and engulf his body. He seemed to be rapidly shrinking, but one could not tell what was happening to him, as the pink light surrounding him was too bright. The light soon dissipated, leaving behind a most peculiar object where the monster had once been. It was a tiny, perfect replica of the duo's former tormentor, but made entirely out of chocolate. Jin walked up to the chocolate monster, and popped it into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly. Moka merely looked on, horrified by this spectacle. After a few more moments of chewing, Jin spat a small, blue mass of light out of his mouth, which then reformed into Saizou, now in his human disguise and completely unconscious.

"It would seem your plan actually worked." Moka said arrogantly. "Tell me, why did you not simply that Kaio-whatever during the fight? You could have easily trounced that fool."

"Well, the problem with using the Kaioken technique is that it puts an immense strain on the-"

Jin was unable to finish this explain, as he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. From his point of view, the entire world was going dark, and the last thing he saw before completely blacking out was Moka retrieving her rosary from his hand and putting back on herself.

Sometime later, Jin regained consciousness, and saw that he was on what looked like a hospital bed in a nurse's office. Looking to his right, he could see Moka, now wither pink hair and positive disposition back.

"Jin!" she shouted happily, hugging the young Majin as she did. "You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What?" Jin asked, still trying to remember what had happened. "How long was I out? And where is Saizou?

"You were unconscious for a few hours, but you're okay now. You hurt Saizou's back pretty badly, so he was sent to a hospital. The nurse said he might not be able to return to school for a while."

"Well, I'm just glad all of that crap is over." He said, chuckling as he did. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to treat me to a decent meal, would you?" Jin asked, with a joking smile on his face.

The two students soon broke out into a fit of laughter, unaware that they were being watched…

-Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location-

An entity of small stature was inside a dimly lit room, gazing coldly through a crystalline sphere, observing the two youths laughing together. His analysis was interrupted by a question from a figure from a corner of the room, whose appearance was concealed by the shadows.

"Did the monster fail, my liege?"

The smaller being remained silent for a moment, and then replied, "Fail? No, this was no failure. Although the beast could not capture our target, we now know of our target's combative capabilities. The biological enhancement was a success, but I could not maintain control over the subject. With more time and analysis, I may be able to perfect the control method. We have gleaned much data from this attempt, and we can use this to our advantage in the future."

"I see." The taller figure said. "And what of the machine, and the energy gathering operation?"

"The machine…" the small individual replied, "…is still undergoing repairs. Our agents are still accumulating what little negative energy they can, but I fear it may not be enough. There are so few individuals in this world that possess the power to effectively channel negative energy."

"Master, what if we were to simply extract the negative energy from the monsters? Or those so-called Dragon Balls?"

"Those infernal creatures do possess negative energy, but it is far too small to accomplish our goals, even if we extracted the very life from every single one of them. And the Dragon Balls normally contain massive amounts of negative energy, but they are devoid of it as of the current moment. Our reports say that the gain energy after granting a wish, but slowly purify themselves. They disappeared from the planet after the last wish made with them, and reappeared when they were pure once more. It would appear that the Earth Guardian has recently created this as a safeguard to prevent a massive overload of negative energy."

"Then, just how are we to gain enough energy?" the tall figure asked.

"We must wait until an opportunity arises. Patience, Abura. Patience."


	4. Headache Vampire! Jin's Lucky Day!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 4: [Headache + Vampire / Jin's Lucky Day]**

Jin was taking the usual morning walk from the dorms to school while thinking about what he would wish for if he had the Dragonballs. He was contemplating whether to wish for a mountain of candy or a toaster with rims and hydraulics. If he wished for the latter, he would most likely need to include cup holders in his wish.

"No, wait, that's stupid." Jin said. "Cup holders and rims on a toaster? What am I thinking? I'll just stick with the hydraulics."

It wasn't long before he noticed a disturbance on his stroll. This "disturbance" was a mob of male students, gathering around someone in a ring formation, and Jin knew that this only meant one thing: Moka was nearby. As usual, the crowd was saying a few things that they probably should have kept to themselves.

"Oh, hey! Look! It's Moka!"

"She looks as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light!"

"She's so dazzling!"

Jin stepped into the crowd, a bit curious as to what was going on. He saw that Moka was simply walking to school, and this crowd had formed for the sole purpose of admiring her. Moka soon caught sight of Jin, and greeted him by hugging his arm as she usually did.

"Uwaaaaaah?! There's a guy with Mokaaaaaa?!"

"What, him again? Just what kind of relationship does he have with her?"

"He's not getting away with this! I'm gonna beat him to death!

"Rip his eyes out!"

What they did not know was that one member of the crowd was looking at both Jin and Moka with hateful, glaring eyes.

A few minutes later, they sat down on a bench and relaxed now that they were away from the crowd. They had time to spare before classes would start, so they decided to enjoy the scenery.

"Hey, Moka." Jin spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it, Jin?" the pink-haired girl asked?

"Why are you still hanging around with me? You almost got killed by that Saizou guy for associating with me."

"Why? Because…I…I…"

She suddenly leaned in very close, blushing heavily. She suddenly bit down on Jin's neck, and began to slurp the purple nectar from his veins.

**Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary: Vampire**

**Vampires are ferocious, immortal monsters of the night. Their society is based heavily on raw power, with the strongest being aristocratic leaders of the weaker individuals. They are violent and literally bloodthirsty by nature, requiring the blood of the living to sustain themselves. If vampires do not feed frequently, they suffer from anemia. Their weaknesses include water and rosaries, which purify and seal their powers. They are highly adept at manipulating supernatural energy, and can pack one hell of a punch (or kick, in Moka's case).**

"Oh, no!" she said once she finished draining him, "I'm sorry! It's just that whenever I'm around you I want to suck you blood! It's just so sweet and aromatic!"

Jin sprang to his feet, put his hands on his neck, and yelled,

"Gaah! You drank my blood again! You sucked out my blood! Not cool! This is a violation of my rights!"

"Well, your blood really is the best, Jin! It's so sweet, I think I might get addicted to it!"

"I'm not your food!" Jin yelled as he ran away from his friend.

The Majin kept running until he reached a spot where he felt he was safe from having the life sucked out of him. He was now in a macabre environment, full of twisted, gnarled trees, tombstones, and skulls and other bits and pieces of bone that were filled with spiders, snakes, and insects. Jin began thinking to himself,

"_Is she just hanging out with me now to suck my blood? I almost got her killed, so now she just sticks around with me for food? Is that what's happening? If it is, I'm gonna end up with nobody on my side at this creepy-ass school!"_

His thoughts were ended abruptly by a dull thud and a voice that weakly cried out,

"Oh…oh….s…someone…please help…"

Jin turned around and found the source of the faint voice. It was a girl, with blue hair tied back in a ponytail by a purple headband with two little yellow stars on it. Her eyes were the same shade of purple as the headband, and she had socks that came a few inches short of her knees. She was not wearing the uniform white shirt and green jacket; instead she wore a yellow tight-fit sweater that showed off her ample bosom. Her trim build and flawless complexion only further added to her attractive appearance.

Jin gave her a cursory look, and seeing her generous….assets, he thought,

"_Huh. So that's what those Namekian Dragonballs must look like._"

"Hey, are you okay?" Jin said, now shaking off the previous mental comparison.

"I think so…" the colorful girl said meekly, "I just started feeling ill all of a sudden."

"You need help getting up?"

"Y-yes please."

Jin extended his hand, grabbing the girl's and pulling her up onto her feet again, but as he pulled up, she pressed her immense bust against Jin's chest.

"Hah….hah…" she panted, now pressing herself against Jin harder, "My…my chest just starting hurting all of a sudden…"

"Huh? Your chest? Why?" Jin asked, as if he was completely unaware of the existence of her assets and where they were positioned at this moment.

"Well...it's because I've always had a weak body. It's because of this medical condition that makes my breasts cramp up every now and then."

"Your breasts?" Jin asked, now wondering if his innate ability to heal could cure muscular cramps.

"Yeah." She said as she began rubbing her *cough* Dragonballs *cough* against Jin vigorously, "They get very tight, like someone is squeezing them or something. They feel so swollen I think my chest is going to burst sometimes."

"Well, we'd better get you to the nurse's office now." Jin said, apparently unfazed by the impromptu massage. "Hold on carefully, now."

Jin then placed his right index and middle finger on his forehead, and with that, the environment around Jin seemed to instantaneously shift from the disturbing abandoned lot to the front entrance of the school infirmary.

"What?!" the girl said, now looking around rapidly in every direction, "What just happened?!"

"I took you to the school's clinic. If you're wondering how that just happened, I should tell you now that I can instantly move to any place I've already been before. Strange, I know, but it's a very convenient power."

"_Thank the Kais that worked! The last time I did the Instant Transmission with something else, half that rock was missing….and the other half was on fire!" _Jin thought to himself, grateful that his passenger was neither dead nor burning.

"That's amazing!" the girl said, with genuine fascination.

"Well, I'd better get going. Moka might get pissed if I'm gone too long." the Majin said as he placed his index and middle fingers on his head once more.

"Wait!" the girl said, grabbing onto Jin's arm as she did. "You took all this effort to bring me here, and I didn't so much as thank you. I'm so sorry for that. You're quite the guy, Jin."

"It's not a problem. Warping around like that doesn't take much energy, anyway."

"_That's B.S., and you know it, pal! You could have teleported into a tree and died with that short attention span of yours!" _Jin thought again, now mentally arguing with himself,

"_Shut up, you're starting to sound like Old Man Kai! By the Kais, I think I'm becoming a schizophrenic!"_

"_No, you're not! It's all in your head, moron!"_

"_Look who's talking!__"_

"_Both of you shut it! I'm trying to get some sleep in here!__"_

"_Oh, stop whining and just go to the Cerebral Cortex, It's not like this guy is using it, anyway!"_

"_Chocolate! Chocolate!__"_

"_**Shut up, damn it!**__" _all the voices yelled in unison.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jin said as the synapses and neurons of his brain connected for a split-second, allowing the many voices of his mind to synchronize and produce a complete thought.

"Well, we are classmates…and no offense, but your name isn't an easy one to forget."

"Right…" Jin grimaced. As mentioned in the previous chapter, he wasn't very proud of his surname, _Buu_.

"You probably don't see me, since I sit in the all the way in the back of the classroom."

"Where exactly do you sit?"

"Well, I'm sat right behind Saizou Komiya, or at least I did before someone hospitalized him."

"Ah. That guy was messed up in the head." Jin said, recollecting his battle with the deranged behemoth.

"You probably wouldn't even notice me, anyway. You always about seem to be caring about Moka."

"Well, she is my only friend….and I kind of have a short attention span."

"_Kind of?!_"

"_Now's not the time for this!_"

"I'll change that soon enough." the girl mumbled to herself quietly.

"By the way," she said, now loud enough for Jin to hear, "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, okay?"

Jin looked at the girl's eyes, and could have sworn he saw an odd shimmer of light for a moment. He simply dismissed it as nothing and continued the conversation.

_Crap, my head hurts like crazy right now. What's going on here?_

"Friend? Sure, I'll be your friend. I don't exactly fit in at a place like this, so I'll need as much help as I can get."

"Oh, don't be so silly!" she said with an amount of enthusiasm that Jin thought was almost fake, rubbing her chest against him all the while.

Taking another glance at Kurumu, he could see that she was staring at him strongly. In fact, it looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head!

"_This is getting weird! Abort mission! Pull out before it's too late!_"

"Okay….well, gotta go! Bye!" Jin said hastily.

Before Kurumu could even object to his departure, he was already gone. Neither of them, however, saw the familiar pink-haired girl viewing their entire conversation from afar.

After class, Moka was just finishing off a can of her favorite tomato juice, which she devoured angrily.

"That slut," Moka said with a voice full of rage, tossing the can in a nearby trash bin as she did. "Just who does she think she is, coming on to Jin like that?!" Her mood changed from furious to sullen. "What is that girl to Jin? They were totally like lovers, all over each other like that…"

A voice suddenly emanated from the rosary on Moka's chest, "**Stop that at once…**"

"What?!" Moka said, surprised by the mysterious voice. "Who's there?!" She then found the source of the voice as it spoke up once more,

"**Now is not the time to feel down. You are being targeted…**"

Another voice, different from the stern one that gave Moka this advice rang out from above her.

"You there! Moka Akashiya!"

Looking up, Moka saw that the source of the voice was atop a nearby stairway. It was none other than the same blue-haired girl from earlier, and she was now sitting atop the stairs, looking down upon Moka with a snide expression.

"You're supposed to be an S-Class super monster, a vampire, right? Well, that's at least what the rumors say. You don't really look like much."

She then jumped off the railing of the stairway, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Moka. Meanwhile, several nearby male students began their usual rant.

"Whoa! Look at that girl!"

"What a beauty!"

"Did you see that?! Did you just see that?!"

"She's so tiny, but her boobs are huge!"

The girl took a step towards Moka, and said,

"I am the Succubus, Kurumu Kurono, and I have come here to defeat you! Consider this a declaration of war! All the boys should have been looking at me!

**Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary: Succubus**

**Succubi are monsters of the night that have been known since the Middle Ages. They often appear in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce and enslave them. Once they have a man under their thrall, they suck the very soul from him. Their population is always relatively small in number, so they pick a single individual with which to procreate. They believe strongly in concepts such as fate and destiny, and have the ability to create and control illusions to manipulate one's mind. The male version of a Succubus is known as an Incubus.**

"Wait, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?"

"But…!" Kurumu said, ignoring this blatant violation of the school code, "Ever since day one, all of the boys of this school have been drooling over you, when they should have paid attention to me! Because of this, you are the biggest eyesore in the way of my master plan!"

"P-plan?"

"Yes, I said plan! My plan to make every member of this school's male student body my slaves! The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan! It was going so perfectly, so simple! And why wouldn't it? All the guys kept easily falling into my Booby Trap."

"So, what does all this have to do with Jin?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I plan to make him all mine, then throw away his sorry behind like yesterday's garbage!"

The wrathful temptress' face suddenly grew less confident and much more frustrated.

"Or at least that _**was**_ what I planned to do with him. He keeps resisting my womanly charms whenever I try to nab him. Just what is wrong here? Am I not putting enough power into my charm? Wait a minute…is he gay?"

"What?! No! At least…I don't think so…"

Meanwhile, Jin was walking through the halls, searching high and low for his friend, when he sneezed*** **violently. The sneeze was so powerful, it seemed to cause the ground to quake for a moment.

"Crap." Jin said, with an unhappy look on his face. "I only have one friend, so that must mean…"

The Majin then charged up an orb of yellow ki in his hand, and threw it in what he believed to be the direction of the offender.

"Go get 'em, Lassie! That'll teach 'em to call me a homo."

"Well, you don't need him, anyway! You just keep him as a snack!"

"Why would you say such a thing? He's my friend, not a beverage!"

"Oh, please. I realized it when I was with him earlier. He has a really good scent, just like a human's. He probably tastes really good doesn't he?" Kurumu asked, with a sadistic grin on her face. "To you, he is nothing more than food! His blood must taste delicious, am I right?"

The crowd of male students resumed their chatter, taking note of the rising tension between the two girls.

"Oh, man, this doesn't look good."

"You can feel the jealousy and tension in the air!"

"It's gonna be Hell on Earth real soon!"

"I can't tell if this'll be a catfight or a bloodbath!"

A voice that was familiar to both the arguing females then rang out.

"Hey, Moka! Man, am I glad to see you. I've been looking everywhere."

"Jin!" Moka exclaimed, happy to see her friend was still unharmed.

"Listen Moka," Jin said, ignoring Kurumu's presence outright, "I need to apologize to you for earlier. I really overreacted to you biting me, so-"

His apology was halted early by Kurumu, who once again pressed herself against Jin.

"Jin, darling!" she said with faked happiness, "I'm so glad to see you again! Thank you so much for earlier!"

Jin gently pushed her aside from one arm, saying "Kurumu, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Moka right now."

"So, Moka, I'm sorry for acting so childishly when you bit me. I was wondering if you could find it in your heart to forgi-"

"Jiiiiiiin, sweetheart! How about you come to the nurse's office with me? I'm feeling ill again!" Kurumu cooed in a sultry voice while grabbing onto Jin's left arm.

Jin turned towards Kurumu, and could have sworn he saw the same shimmer from before.

_Again. It hurts so much. Please, someone make it stop. It hurts so much._

He pushed her away again, but less gently this time.

"Seriously, not right now. I'm kind of having an important conversation. Just ask one of the guys around here, I'm sure they'll help you to the infirmary." Jin said, with rising agitation in his voice.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could forgive me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to truly make it up to you for what I did-"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" she whined, now practically throwing her bosom in Jin's face.

_There it was again. That odd trick of the light. Make it stop. It hurts. My head hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

"Not. Right. Now!" he said. His voice was clearly now full of rage as he pushed Kurumu aside again.

"Moka, I thought I might be able to make amends by-"

"Jin," the succubus cried out, "Don't you want to-"

_STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! __**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_

She was unable to finish this, as Jin spun around quickly, and Kurumu could now see that his eyes were nothing but empty sockets with little red rings in them. He was emitting a ferocious aura, making Kurumu and the onlookers think he might be some sort of demon. He grabbed hold of Kurumu's face without hesitiation, and his arm seemed to expand, growing outwards like a massive snake. The Majin's arm pinned Kurumu's head to a faraway wall with a loud thud, leaving a tiny crater in the concrete. His arm retracted at an unreal speed, leaving the succubus to fall face-first onto the floor, completely unconscious.

**Bite-Sized Majin Dictionary: Mystic Attack**

**Majins' bodies are incredibly elastic, allowing them to stretch for miles of they need to. They are capable of extending their appendages and using them to assault their foes from a safe distance. With some practice, a Majin can even contort its body into many different shapes with this ability. One famous example of this was Majin Buu, who could turn his whole body into a volleyball that flew around at high enough speeds to rip someone's head off.**

"Perhaps…we should discuss this in private." Jin said, making a single, deep exhale as he did.

"O-Okay…" Moka said. She was now staring at Jin in complete shock, as she had never seen anyone perform such a violent feat of arm stretching before.

Jin firmly clamped Moka's shoulder with his hand, put his fingers to his forehead, and zipped out of sight. The pair abruptly appeared in a dead forest, not too far from campus, but still far enough for there to be no noise from the school audible.

Jin sat himself down on the ground, and deeply exhaled again.

"Sorry about that. I get….angry at times. Please just give me a moment and I can explain myself."

Jin then started to take deep, slow breaths, in and out, most likely as some stress relief technique. After about five minutes of respiration, he stood back up, and resumed talking to Moka.

"Moka, I acted very immature when you drank my blood, and I want to apologize for that. You're a vampire, so it's in your nature to need blood. I'm not sure if I'll be able to truly make amends for my behavior, but whether you're willing to forgive me or not, I'll be your personal 24/7 blood bank from now on."

"Oh, Jin…" Moka said, her eyes now filled with tears of joy.

The world suddenly seemed to be filled with a soft yellow light, with several sparkles filling the air.

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Jin."

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Jin."

"Oh, Mo- Hey, what the Hell is all this stuff?!" Jin asked as he noticed the various lights that filled the air. He soon began to swat his arm around in the air, and the lights dissipated.

As he was waving his arm around, a small glint of light from the dirt below caught his eye. Jin bent over, examining the source of the twinkle. It was a 500 Zeni coin, with an elaborately decorated 500 on one side, and an image of Hercule Satan on the other. It would seem that this was one of the perks of taking credit for someone else's saving the Earth…twice. As Jin stood back up, he triumphantly held the coin up to where Moka could see it in all of its simplicity and majesty.

"Check it out, Moka! 500 Zeni! This must be my lucky-"

His declaration of luck was cut short when a blue-and-yellow blur raced by through the air behind him at a phenomenal speed, leaving a delayed whoosh sound in its wake. Jin could only stare at Moka with a stupefied and fearful look on his face as purple blood began to waterfall in small amounts from his mouth.

"…day." He said, and without warning, his entire head fell off his shoulders, apparently completely sliced clean through by the colorful entity.

Jin's body then fell forward, arms outstretched, and tugged Moka's rosary off its chain on the way down. Upon hitting the ground, his body made a familiar dull thud.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Moka screamed as her transformation began. Just like before, the world turned dark, the skies became red, and a swarm of bats descended from the air, surrounding Moka. Once the bats left, one could see that she was once more her Inner half, complete with long, flowing silver hair and blood red eyes…

***In older East Asian culture/folklore, sneezing may be considered a sign that someone is talking about you. This belief is still carried on in Anime and Manga.**


	5. Decapitation And Mercy!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 5: [Decapitation + Mercy]**

"…day." He said, and without warning, his entire head fell off his shoulders, apparently completely sliced clean through by the colorful entity.

Jin's body then fell forward, arms outstretched, and tugged Moka's rosary off its chain on the way down. Upon hitting the ground, his body made a familiar dull thud.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Moka screamed as her transformation began. Just like before, the world turned dark, the skies became red, and a swarm of bats descended from the air, surrounding Moka. Once the bats left, one could see that she was once more her Inner half, complete with long, flowing silver hair and blood red eyes.

A frightened voice from above suddenly spoke up,

"So…this is the power of an S-Class super monster, a vampire!"

Inner Moka looked up, only to see the blue-haired seductress from earlier. There were a few things about her that were different. Her ears were elongated, and ended in a point. She also had two purplish wings sprouting midway down her lower backside. Each of these wings was at least twelve feet in length, and flapping continuously to keep the Succubus airborne.

"You!" Moka said, with her voice filled with wrath and seeming to come from every direction, "Do you have any inkling as to what you just did, you stupid, egotistical woman?!"

"I know what I did! I got rid of your little blood bank! It looks like I've won, Moka!" Kurumu said triumphantly.

"Won?!" Moka said in a tone of disgust, "Do you think this is some silly game?! Tell me what you think you've won, you selfish little child!"

Kurumu was slightly taken aback by Moka's command.

"Oh, please. You know that my plan to rule all the guys in this school is almost complete! Now that I've killed your loser friend, I'll just finish you off and nothing will stand in my way!"

At that moment, both vampire and succubus alike were shocked when a familiar voice rang out,

"Hey, girls? I'm kinda still alive down here."

Both females were shocked to see the severed head of Jin, somehow still talking, and his body on its knees, sifting around through the dirt in an attempt to locate the missing part it could not see.

"What?!" Kurumu screamed, "How are you still alive?!"

"Well," Jin said as his body found his head and began to attach it to its rightful throne upon its shoulders, "I can regenerate like crazy, so a paper cut like that won't do squat against me."

Jin's body then began to convert itself into a greyish sludge. His body changed shape, regaining his height, pores, and antenna, and then became solid once more. He was now glaring at Kurumu angrily through a familiar set of black and red eyes, and began to charge his ki by a small amount (by his standards).

Kurumu then yelled out,

"I don't care how strong you are! I'm still going to kill you both!"

"**Oh, really?"** both Jin and Moka simultaneously said in a condescending tone, **"You're outnumbered two to one, and weaker than both of us. Please tell me how you plan to defeat us both at the same time."**

"Shut the Hell up!" Kurmuru screamed frustratedly.

The blue-haired monster then dived through the air towards the duo, as her fingernails elongated into razor sharp claws. Once she had cleared half the distance from herself to the duo, the powerful pair sprang into action, or at least, Jin did. Moka intended to leap into the air and kick the life out of the succubus, but Jin was the first to move, stealing the opportunity to fight right out from under Moka's nose. He flew into the air at a speed that seemed to rival Kurumu's, and greeted her with a flying punch straight to the face. The impact sent Kurumu careening back into the skies a fair distance away. She soon regained control of her flight path, and stopped herself in midair. Now that she was stabilized, she looked down to see Moka on the ground, arguing with Jin as he floated in the air lazily, eating a pack of Raisinets*.

"_He can fly?!"_ Kurumu thought. _"This doesn't look good. Both of them are giving off tons of youki, and I'm still struggling just not to be knocked out by their energy! If I can catch them by surprise while they're arguing, I might be able to win this!"_

Before she could even make another movement, she heard an odd sound from behind, one that was like a small gust of wind. She felt that someone had grabbed onto her tail, and as she turned around, her suspicions were confirmed; Jin managed to get right behind her in the blink of an eye, and was now triumphantly clasping her tail with his right hand.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Kurumu yelled as she attempted to swipe at him with her claws.

Her claws connected with Jin's body, leaving a massive gash in his shoulder. Jin did not even bother to dodge this, and merely cocked his head to one side and put on a malicious grin. His grey flesh seemed to grow and reshape, healing the wound in a single second.

"W-what are you?!" the succubus asked, now clearly terrified by her opponent.

Jin did not say anything, but his evil smile only grew larger. He then began to spin, still maintaining his hold on Kurumu's tail, around and around. He kept spinning, and then spun even faster. His speed kept increasing, until Jin and Moka could hear terrified shrieks from Kurumu, who now had no control over her own movement anymore.

"_This guy is making me motion sick!" _Kurumu thought_. "I'm going to throw up!"_

Moka then said, "Release her. We don't need her to vomit all over us."

"Alright, fine. Jeez, it's like I can't have any freakin' fun when you're out." Jin said, and then he swung Kurumu around for a final time and released his grip on her tail, sending her hurtling toward the ground. Before she could make contact with the dirt below, Kurumu was sent flying forward by a powerful kick from Moka.

"**Know your place!" **Moka hollered as she kicked Kurumu into a tree, causing her to cough up a bit of blood upon impact.

Moka then shifted her attention back to Jin, and said, "You really are full of surprises, moron. How can you heal your wounds so quickly? And just how did you survive your decapitation?"

"Well, Moka, you could probably say that my entire body is made up of the same stuff. Any normal person's body is made of tons of different specialized cells and tissues, like muscular and nerve fibers, but mine is pretty much all the same kind of cell. Actually, not just the same cell, every atom in my body is exactly the same!"

"It's either miraculous or just plain idiotic how you know all this when you are always asleep for the entire duration of Biology."

"Keh. I was kind of tutored at home before coming here. My folks and I lived with a rich guy who was a family friend, so he paid for a decent at-home education." Jin said, remembering how his family lived with the" legendary" Hercule Satan.

"So that's why you're asleep for every class?"

"No, that's just because I'm lazy." Jin said, sporting a goofy grin.

"Well, at least you are honest."

"By the way, do you know where what's-her-face is?" Jin said, pointing at the Succubus-shaped indentation on the tree where Kurumu once was.

Moka then pointed out a small trail of blood droplets that started near the tree and went deeper into the woods.

"No, but I am about to find out."

Kurumu was limping through the dead forest, trying to gain as much distance as she could from Moka and Jin.

"That b-! I'll get back at that damn vampire, even if it's the last thing I do! I just have to go back and enslave all the guys at school; she'll never be able to fight off an entire army!" she said, already scheming a way to avenge her pride.

Kurumu's entire body went cold as she felt a malevolent aura behind her.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?"

The injured girl turned around, only to see Moka merely five feet behind, with her arms crossed and staring down at Kurumu with hateful, red eyes. Jin was following close behind, now filming their conversation with a video camera. Moka quickly grew angry at his shenanigans, and attempted to slap the camera out of his hand, but he swiftly dodged the swipe, and resumed filming.

"Can't you be serious for one moment?!"

"Nope."

Moka then let out a frustrated sigh. "It would seem your strength is rivaled only by your stupidity." She then turned to Kurumu, who was now lying on the ground, paralyzed by fear. "Now, to finish the little mess you started…"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll stop, I promise! Please…" Kurumu whined, now realizing that this could be the end of her life.

"Hmph! You act like a little devil, but you are just a naïve little girl! I shall not let you off so easily for this offense. I overheard your little revenge plot, so I'll make sure you will never be able to stand up to me again."

"N-no! Please, don't! Anything but that!" Kurumu said as she began to cry.

"Your only advantages over me are your ability to fly...and that Charm of yours, of course. Should I tear off your wings, or rip out your eyes? Jin, what do you thi-"

She was cut short by a swift, powerful blow to the back of the head. She dropped to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Know _**your**_ place." Jin said coldly. "Overkill _is_ pretty fun, but she's learned her lesson."

Jin looked at his hands, then rifled through the pockets of his baggy white pants.

"Where did I put it? Ah, now I remember!" he said.

Jin then doubled over, and began gagging as if something were stuck in his throat. He straightened himself, and proceeded to forcefully eject Moka's rosary out of his bowels and into his hands. Jin walked over to the Moka, who was now out cold, and reattached the (slime covered) rosary to the chain of her leather choker. Moka's hair slowly began to changes back to its outlandish pink color, with the color shift starting in the roots of her hair and working its way outward.

"Sweet dreams." Jin said, as he hoisted his limp friend over his shoulder. He then felt a malevolent surge of energy that was all too familiar. He spun around, and saw that Kurumu was now back on her feet again, and laughing sinisterly while coughing up traces of blood.

"**Hehehehe…**" the girl wheezed. She then began to approach Jin slowly, while her body was beginning to undergo some kind of transformation. Her eyes became bleached white, devoid of any other color, and small bony spikes were starting to grow out of her wings, which were turning pitch black. A stylized M, like the one on the buckle of Jin's favorite belt began to form on her forehead.

Jin recognized this metamorphosis, and attempted to wake the unconscious Moka in an effort to save both their lives.

"Moka?" he said as he shook the unresponsive girl, "Moka? Moka? Moka, I really need you to wake up now! We're gonna die here if you don't! Moka! Moka! MOKA!"

"**Moooookaaaaaa…"** the succubus hissed, still undergoing her transformation as she did. "**Kill…all….mine…"**

Then, a yellow ball of light raced out of the wild blue yonder and collided with Kurumu, resulting in a small explosion that halted her change and knocked her out cold.

"Lassie! You came back!" Jin shouted happily at the return of his previously launched orb of ki*. He then lost his happy disposition, and looked at Moka, who was resting soundly on his shoulder. He looked at Kurumu, then back to Moka, then to Kurumu one last time.

"_Crap. This means I have to carry both of 'em, doesn't it?"_

Three hours later, Moka finally awoke from the mini-coma that was caused by Jin's punch to the back of her counterpart's head. Her first sight was Jin, who was delighted at her return to the land of the living.

"Rise and shine!" he joyfully hummed, "You were out for like, three or four hours. I guess I owe Kurumu a can of mango-passion fruit juice now."

"What?! Why?!" Moka asked, scared and confused as to why she was unconscious.

"Well, I kind of lost a bet. I told Kurumu that you'd be under for only an hour or two, and the loser had to buy the winner-"

"Not that! Why was I unconscious? And just why were you talking to Kurumu?!"

"Well, you were about to murder the girl in your true form, so I kinda gave her a nasty smack to the back of the head. As soon as you were out cold, Kurumu turned into some scary ultra-monster, kinda like how Saizou did."

"What? What do you mean like Saizou?"

"You know, spiky, animalistic, so powerful it's unfair, that kinda thing."

"Oh, right." Moka said, now recollecting the fight against the titanic powerhouse.

Jin then continued his story, but it began to become fictional and exaggerated.

"So, she turned like, twenty feet tall and had all these creepy-ass spikes all over her body. Her wings turned black, and she could breathe fire! Luckily, I managed to stop her by bopping her in the face with my signature technique, the Dynamite Kick!** Of course, that was only after she tore me to pieces, and flattened me four times in a row!"

"Whoa! Really?!"

"Yeah!" Jin fibbed, "It was a miracle I didn't die! Too bad I couldn't wake up you or your other half, though. I had to save you from being burnt to a crisp twice."

"**That liar! Next time I get out, I'll put him in his place!" **Moka's Inner Half said, speaking mentally to only Moka as she did.

"Anyway, I hit your other form pretty badly, so I don't think it's a good idea to let her out for the next…..month or two."

"**Damn it!"**

"Actually, maybe three months would be a good time to wait."

"**I'm going to kill you, you grey ba-"**

"So, why were you talking to Kurumu, anyway?" Moka said in an attempt to censor the voice coming from within.

"The poor girl was badly injured, so I took her here to the infirmary with you. Of course, she woke up way earlier than you did. I (angrily) scolded her a bit, and she started crying again. I asked her why she did all that selfish crap to you, and as it turns out, it was part of this whole 'save the succubus race' thing.

"Save their race?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds odd. As it turns out, their race is really small. They have to live in these village-like communities and depend on each other to survive. They are very serious about love and stuff like that, so they get a large bunch of guys, and find one out of the group that they genuinely fall in love with. The rest…are basically dumped without so much as a second thought, but that's not as cold as some of the stuff I've heard about those monstrel things. Basically, Kurumu was trying to get her hands on all the guys for a while so she could find one that really liked her and vice versa. The poor girl was also under a ton of pressure from her mom, or at least that's what she said."

"Well, saving her race or not, she was very selfish."

"Yeah, she apologized for all that a lot. She's really sorry about what happened, and I couldn't stand to see her cry, so…"

"So…?"

"I kinda promised her we would be friends, just like how you and I are."

"What?!"

"Hear me out, now. She's a succubus, so she apparently looks good to all the guys around school. A downside of those traits is that she tends to make the other girls of her school a bit jealous and mean toward her, so she doesn't really have any friends. According to Kurumu, it's been like that ever since she hit puberty, so she hasn't had a real friend in a long time."

"Just…like…"

"Just like how you used to be."

**-Begin Flashback-**

"So, Moka, just why are you so buddy-buddy with me, anyway? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly good friend material, and pretty much every other dude in school hates me."

"Well, it's just that you're the first real friend I've ever had."

"Really? I don't understand how someone like you doesn't have a swarm of friends hanging around you already."

"Well….that's because I've only been in human schools before I came here. I tried telling some of the other students that I was…you know, a vampire, and they didn't react to it well. They laughed at me and told me there was no such thing as monsters or vampires or anything like that, and they isolated and ostracized me."

"Huh. I don't really see how people can really deny the existence of monsters. I mean, think about all the crazy stuff that happened a couple decades back. There was that Piccolo guy that tried to take over the world, and that Cell thing, too. Not to mention all those dragons that were destroying everything. I guess humanity is just unwilling to accept stuff it doesn't fully understand."

**-End Flashback-**

"Well, it's getting late, so we'd better head off to the dorms soon. By the way, you still owe me a meal for saving your life."

"**Go to Hell, you overused wad of gum." **Moka's counterpart thought angrily.

The next day, Jin was taking the usual morning walk to school from the dorms. His train of thought was now centered on the weather at Yokai Academy.

"_Geez, is it ever sunny or rainy or snowy or anything around here? The sky's always overcast, and these clouds could really use some variety. I'll have to ask Moka why the weather's so weird; she always seems to know these things."_

He later met up with his good friend, and the two struck up a conversation about Moka's rosary, and how her true form mentally communicated with her.

"So, the rosary spoke to you?"

"Yeah…it's strange, isn't it?"

"Do you think the seal is broken or something?"

"No, but maybe it's just weakening." Moka's expression then became worried, "Hey, Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore…you would still like me, right?"

"Of course! Even if you're scary-"

"**Shove it***."**

"-and even if you drain me dry, you'll still be a pal of mine. Speaking of which…"

Jin then unbuttoned the collar of his uniform shirt, exposing his neck.

"Drink up if you want. It's the only way I can think of apologizing for what happened with Kurumu."

Moka turned away for a moment, blushing heavily. "Oh, Jin..." she said as she faced him once more, "You really-"

"**Good Morning!"**

A relatively loud voice rang out from behind the pair, interrupting their tender moment and causing them both to jump back in fright. It was none other than Kurumu, wearing the usual yellow sweater that accentuated her bust. She looked awfully cheerful for somebody who recently had a near-death experience, and was holding in her hands a small woven basket, the top of which was covered in a yellow cloth, concealing its contents.

"Hello, Jin." She purred seductively, "I was wondering if we could share a little something and spend some time together later, okay?"

"Wait, why?!" Jin asked, startled by this drastic change of attitude from the pair.

"Well, you know how I told you that succubi search for their life's one and only destined one?"

"Uh-huh…" Jin responded, afraid as to where this was going.

"You see, I thought it over all last night…and I've decided that it's you!"

"**Whaaaaat?!" **Jin, Moka, and Inner Moka asked in unison.

"I've decided that you're my one and only destined one for life, silly!" the succubus said proudly while holding a hand to the side of her face and blushing.

Surprisingly, Jin was the first one to object to this.

"Hold the phone for a minute! You tried to hypnotize me, bully my best friend, decapitate me, murder the both of us, and now you want me to be your destined whatever?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Kurumu became extremely dejected and downtrodden due to this question, and all she could meekly say in her defense was, "But….I put so much effort into these cookies…"

Jin responded to this comment by snatching the basket from Kurumu's hands, and lifting up the cloth to gaze at its contents. Seeing that the basket indeed _was_ filled with freshly baked, still warm cookies, Jin opened up his mouth to an extreme degree, and shoveled the entire thing down his gullet; basket, cloth, cookies and all. He swallowed the mass with a loud gulp, leaving the two girls to look on with a mixture of wonder and horror on their faces. After forcing the basket into his stomach, he merrily said,

"All is forgiven."

Moka, however, recovered from the shock of this spectacle, and said, "Wait, you met him just the other day, and now you think you're in love with him?!"

"Yep! It's like love at first sight!" Kurumu responded cheerfully.

"Come on, Moka. Let's be friends with her, just like how you and I are." Jin said, now defending a potential source of future cookies.

Moka then grabbed hold of Jin's left arm and continued to protest this, and Kurumu took hold of his right. The two began to argue, pulling Jin towards themselves as they did so. In a matter of moments this escalated into an all-out game of Tug Of War, with Jin being the rope.

Moka gained the advantage, using her vampiric strength to pull Jin from Kurumu's grip.

"No! Jin is mine, and mine alone!" she said as she plunged her fangs into Jin's still exposed neck, signifying that she would not willingly surrender her private bloodbank.

Jin tore himself free from the vampire, and began to run away from the vampire and succubus, with the pair in hot pursuit.

"Gaah! Moka, give me a warning next time!" he said as he fled from his comrade and his newfound admirer.

Later that night, Jin was sound asleep in his dorm room****, dreaming of sweets and Dragonballs. He awoke prematurely from his blissful state when he swore he heard a peculiar, faint whisper.

"_Kill…kill…kill…"_

"Gwuh?" Jin said, springing upwards from his sleep, "Is someone there?" He looked all around, only to see that his room was empty. "I must be going crazy." He then rested his head on his pillow once more, and clutched his Great Ape-shaped stuffed animal to his side.

"You'll protect me if someone breaks in, right Mr. Bubbles?" Jin asked the inanimate object childishly. "Of course." He said to himself, "Of course you will, how silly of me."

Before returning to his slumber, Jin saw what looked like a small crack on one of his golden arm bracers. He simply dismissed it as nothing and went back to sleep, dreaming of riding around on a giant monkey, defending his stash of candies from a group of invading monsters…..

**So, my readers what do you think? Is it comical enough for you? Just what secrets lie within Jin's golden bracers, and what is this mysterious whisper? Who were those two guys I introduced a few chapters ago? What are they planning? Will Jin ever find the Dragonballs, and what will he wish for? Will Mr. Bubbles protect Jin against his foes? Will I introduce a villain from Dragon Ball Z anytime soon?*******

**Find out on the next installment of: The Academy Majin!**

*That orb of ki was the same one from the previous chapter, which Jin fired and named _Lassie_ when he sneezed. This is a reference to a story about a dog that is sent home by two brothers who are lost in the snow. One of the of the brothers dies, but Lassie comes back, leading the search to find and save the one that survives.

**The Dynamite Kick is a technique used by Hercule, a character from Dragon Ball Z. He has a history of lying and exaggerating so that he gets the credit for what Son Goku and his allies do, which is usually save the Earth.

***Shove it is an alternative way to say, "Screw you," or "F- you."

****The standard dormitory at Yokai Academy consists of a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a batcave (not really, that last one is a joke, unless you're a bat monster).

*****The answer to the last question is yes, I will be introducing a villain from Dragon Ball Z after the Security Council Arc. (He/She/It) will be a Post-Cell Saga villain, so keep your eyes peeled!


	6. Cold As Ice, and Even Fresher!

**Note: Before you read, please keep in mind that this is fictional, and is not related to any real person, group, etc. The setting is sometime after Age 790 of the Dragon Ball GT series, coming after the Shadow Dragon Saga and all that. I do not own anything, all rights to their respective owners. Props to Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda for Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, respectively. There may be continuity errors and things like that in the story. Have fun.**

**Chapter 6: [Cold as Ice, and Even Fresher!]**

**This chapter takes place in the cold, soulless void of space, far from Earth and Yokai Academy…**

A small, peculiar creature was restlessly pacing back and forth inside an ice-cold room. The room itself seemed to lack any true furnishings; its only contents were a miniscule mat laid out in the center of it and a rectangular cushion on one end of the mat. From a glance one could guess that was the creature's bed, or at least what it used as one. The door that served as an entrance to this room was mechanized and automated so that it would slide open when somebody approached it. On the side of the room opposite the door, there was a curious, hemispherical window. If one were to look out the window, they would see an endless black void filled with white, blue, red, and yellow dots that were incredibly small.

The creature itself was quite the curiosity. The creature was roughly as tall as a human child, and its body was covered with an assortment of bony plates that made it look as if it were clad in spiked ivory armor. On its forehead rested a blue-green orb and similar, smaller versions of this gemlike body part were set into the creature's shoulders and knees. Two horns protruded from the creature's head, with one horn positioned just above each of its ears. Its ears hardly resembled the ears of a human. They were rectangular holes in either side of the being's head, and were covered in orange-brown slits, making them look like air vents. The creature's face was a deep, vivid shade of indigo, with two green stripes racing down its face, starting near the furthest corners of each eye away from the center of the face. This combination of features made the creature look like a colorful demon of sorts.

The creature's anxious movement to and fro was interrupted by the door sliding open, revealing a purple humanoid creature with an elongated head.

"Sir." The human-esque individual said, respectfully acknowledging the presence of the small being.

"Captain Paya." The little one said, returning the greeting. "What is the current status of the Gravity Chamber?" it asked, almost emotionlessly.

"Sir, it is still undergoing repairs since that last…training session of yours. With it operating at two-hundred times the gravity of a planet like Rudeeze or Konatz, and at the level of force you that were exerting it was a miracle that it-"

"Spare me the lecture, Paya. I'll refrain from using my third form next time. How long must I wait until it is fully repaired?"

"The mechanics estimated that the repairs shall take anytime from two to six cycles, sir."

"I see. Speaking of Rudeeze, isn't it within half a cycle of here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. On the next refueling trip, drop me off at Rudeeze. It would seem that I will have to train there for the time being. Once you are done refueling the ship and restocking the larder, I expect you to retrieve me with all speed. You will have half a cycle after I set foot on the planet to return."

"Yes, sir!" the captain responded enthusiastically. His devotion to this diminutive creature was greater than that of any other member of the ship's crew. He would ensure that these orders were executed with precision, and if they didn't, the orders would not be the only things to be executed.

"Captain Paya."

"Sir?"

"How long until we reach our final destination?"

"Perhaps 2.35 to 3.7 decacycles, sir."

"I see. How long would that be in that planet's time frame?"

"One year, give or take a few months, sir."

"Hmm." The creature then made its way to the window, staring into the void intently. "Only one year left. It has been quite a long time, has it not?"

"Aye, sir. Hard to believe half the crew's already left and been replaced."

"They truly took a liking to planet Metamor, didn't they?"

"It would seem so, sir. I already miss Goz. I can't help but wonder what the poor kid could've gotten himself into by now."

"I just hope he has learned to refrain from fighting everything that moves when intoxicated. Those Metamorans can be fierce in a bar brawl, or so I have heard. That ridiculous fusion dance of theirs makes them all the more difficult to deal with."

"All this talk of the old crew is making me a bit nostalgic. Paya, treat the staff to a bit of fun while on the refuel trip. I shall give you a full cycle to retrieve me, but if I find any of you drunk while piloting, I will flay you all alive, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now please depart, and take that fellow that works in the engine room who is hiding behind the door back with you. I can smell the axle grease from here, and that gunk does not make a person very stealthy, now does it?"

"Understood, sir. A good night to you."

"Please. It's always night out here." The small one said, reminding the captain of the darkness of space.

The captain soon departed from the room, carrying a startled mechanic with him as he did. That mechanic would have his rations reduced for half a cycle as punishment for eaves dropping on their _special_ passenger.

The ivory clad being continued to gaze out the window, picturing his years long goal, now just barely within his grasp.

"Soon," he said to the vastness of space, "I will find your precious world, and when I do, I shall teach you all to fear legacy."

**Hello there, my readers! I know that this chapter is rather short, but I felt I needed to introduce this character early on, give you all a little taste of his personality. He will appear again much later, after the first school year at Yokai Academy has ended. If you can correctly guess his name, PM me with your guess, and if your guess is right, I will PM you back with the full backstory on this little guy.**

**Funfact: While the amount of time in a **_**cycle**_** won't be explained in my story, I will tell you that a **_**decacycle **_**consists of ten consecutive **_**cycles**_**. This is based off the metric system.**


	7. Author's Note: I LIVE AGAIN!

Hello there, wayward children of the world! It has been far too long since I last was on , but don't worry, I have returned! I will soon commit as much of my time as possible to resuming this story. I shall await your feddback with bated breath.


End file.
